MXC: Mario vs Sonic vs Crash
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when three familiar franchises from both Nintendo, Sega and Sony compete in the world's most toughest competition in town? A whole lot of carnage, a whole lot of pain and a whole lot of Kenny and Vic of course! It's Mario vs. Sonic vs. Crash on MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! A four-way crossover. Chapter 1 is up.


**"MXC: Mario vs. Sonic vs. Crash"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and References**

**Summary: What happens when three familiar franchises from both Nintendo, Sega and Sony compete in the world's most toughest competition in town? A whole lot of carnage of course! It's Mario vs. Sonic vs. Crash on MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot or any of its characters. Mario and it's characters are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, Sonic and its characters are owned by Sega and Crash Bandicoot and its characters are owned by Activision and Naughty Dog. I also do not own anything associated with the show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, or MXC for short since it is owned by Tokyo Broadcasting Company, which is called Takeshi's Castle over in Japan. Anyway, as you all know from the title, it'll be a crossover between Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot and the TV series, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! So grab that perfect cinnamon-flavored Coca-Cola, some Flamin' Hot Doritos and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_**What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the world most toughest competition in town: Most Extreme Elimination Challenge! Tonight, three universes collide as the world of Mario takes on both the world of Sonic The Hedgehog and the world of Crash Bandicoot! It's a classic battle between the coin-collectors vs. ring-getters vs. Wumpa-eaters! So get fired up for MXC! And now, here are your leaders of MXC's very own mushroom kingdom, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!**_

Once the announcer was done doing his thing, the scene was then switched to the panel control room where Vic Romano and his broadcast partner Kenny Blankenship were sitting alongside their interns, who were dressed in bright teal bodysuits.

"Hello, and welcome to one hell of a star-studded edition of MXC!" Vic exclaimed.

"Oh man, am I very excited for this, Vic." Kenny smiled in anticipation.

Vic then let out a little chuckle before saying, "You should be excited, Ken. Because today, we've got three great video game franchises competing for domination here tonight. It's the world of _Mario_ vs. the world of _Sonic The Hedgehog_ vs. the world of _Crash Bandicoot_."

"So, is it really like Nintendo vs. Sega vs. Sony?" Kenny asked Vic.

"Well, now that you kinda put it that way, Ken, it's something like that." Vic nodded, answering Ken's question. "After all, Ken, they're the most recognizable characters in video game history. Mario mostly made his impact in Nintendo consoles, Sonic's appeal helped out Sega in his console days, and who can forget the impact PlayStation made as a force thanks to Activision's most epic powerhouse, _Crash Bandicoot_?"

"I kinda forgot Crash was even still around in the first place." Kenny smirked all before he was met with a fan to the face thanks to Vic.

"Of course you would," Vic sternly replied, "Crash has been around since 1996, Ken. It was pretty much evident of the remakes Crash Bandicoot has been having as of late, such as _Crash Bandicoot N-Sane Trilogy_ and _Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled_."

"Really?" Kenny asked Vic yet again.

"Of course, Ken!" Vic nodded.

Kenny shrugged a bit before asking, "Are they gonna reboot _Plumbers Don't Wear Ties_ next?"

"KENNY!" Vic angrily shouted, hitting Kenny with his fan again, "That game sucked!"

"Hehehe, I like _Plumbers Don't Wear Ties_, Vic." Kenny chuckled a bit idiotically.

"Well, good for you, Ken." Vic rolled his eyes tiredlessly, "Here's Guy."

And then, the scene switched to an open field, where the show's field reporter Guy LeDouche, was standing all by himself doing his usual shtick of his.

"Guy LeDouche here, finally coming back from his usual vacation at one of those Royal Carribean International cruise ships that Guy's been on," Guy nodded before uncomfortably saying, "Unfortunately, Guy was kicked out of there after spending one day inside the cruise liner. The result was that Guy got himself hammered a little too much hitting on the ship's captain, so much so that my drunken charm forced the ship to hit an iceberg nearby. I'm not lying, I had to swim a good 120 yards back to land after being thrown off the boat. Serves me right, huh? Well, anyway, let's go to the games."

Right after Guy's little tale was finished, a small graphic of the games were shown one at a time in order, starting with Wall Buggers.

"First up, we 1-up this competition with Wall Buggers, then we run down MXC's version of Green Hill Zone in Sinkers & Floaters, after this, we Crash through the course with Pole Riders and then we finish it all with a lethal dose of Dirty Balls!" Guy exclaimed before the camera focused back on him, who was now acting very ecstatic, "Oh, I can't wait! Plumbers, hedgehogs, bandicoots, oh my! Take it, Skipper! There's much more I can't contain! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With Guy looking all fired up as he could be, the scene then switched right over to the show's field marshal, Captain Tenneal, who was standing in front of the contestants who were competing tonight in this episode.

"Question, who here thinks that video game characters like Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot corrupt the minds of youth everywhere, poisoning the children with their character appeal, excess merchandising and sexifying female characters like Princess Peach, Rouge The Bat and Tawna Bandicoot? Show of hands… NOW!"

Much to Captain Tenneal's shock though, not one single competitor in the audience raised their hand, therefore disagreeing with the Captain for once.

"Wow, I'm kinda shocked." Captain chuckled a little out of surprise, "But you know what? We'd all be wrong anyway, because those three things I've mentioned is what brings in the cash. Because without those three characters, we wouldn't have other mascots like Spyro The Dragon, Sly Cooper or pretty much my favorite, Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank series. And don't ya forget it."

"Eh, Ratchet ain't worth s**t anyway!" One of the contestants said, cutting the Captain off.

This rude gesture forced the Captain to look at the one person who dared cut him off like that: Pinstripe Potoroo.

"Well, ain't you got a mouth on ya?" Tenneal replied, pointing to Pinstripe.

"Yep," Pinstripe nodded, "Name's Pinstripe Potoroo, Captain!"

"Yeah, I see that." Captain Tenneal nodded before checking out the tommy gun Pinstripe was holding, "And I bet you must be some sort of tough guy with that gun you're holding of yours."

"Correct!" Pinstripe said before standing up and showing everyone his tommy gun, "And this ain't just any tommy gun, it's a gun made specially for yours truly. It's got infinite bullets, excellent grip, and better yet, it's now included with a nice laser pointer so I can get myself an easy target, especially the only thing I want-"

But then all of a sudden, Pinstripe accidentally pressed the gun trigger, shooting off random gunfire from a distance. One of the bullets of course, ended up hitting someone off-screen.

"AGH! MY LEG!" The random guy screamed in pain, mostly from Pinstripe's bullets.

"Yeah, the only thing you're getting is a warrant for your arrest!" Captain scowled to Potoroo before he backed away from the contestants and swung his sword, "LET'S GO!"

Once Captain said one of his catchphrases, he started running down the hill while at the same time the contestants followed them down there, indicating the events were about to begin.

* * *

**Well, this is gonna be quite interesting, folks. Which team will survive the first event of the episode? Will Kenny become the dirty perv he's gonna be (I hope not, but who knows)? We shall find out until next chapter comes, everyone. So make sure you read, review and leave a feedback if you desire to know. Until next time, peace out for now, jive turkeys.**


End file.
